


Throwing Rocks At My Window (Or Not)

by brdfrdzen



Series: stray kids tfln requests [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Hyunjin Being an Idiot, M/M, Midnight Runs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdfrdzen/pseuds/brdfrdzen
Summary: basically,hyunjin is an idiot.[CONFIRMED.]





	Throwing Rocks At My Window (Or Not)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, i actually had too much fun writing this. literally, i was laughing so much by myself just by imagining up the concept. if someone were to draw this (instead of me bc where's the excitement in your own work), i would love you forever. :D
> 
> this short story was requested by @woojinniejin on twitter!
> 
> if you want a short backstory on any of the texts on the stray kids tfln, just go [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/999520963560640513) and reply to the tweet with a screenshot/link of whatever text/incorrect quote you want me to write.

Seungmin’s laying on his back on his bed. He’s staring at the ceiling in silence. He’s not really thinking of anything, just trying to fall asleep. The time is nearing midnight. It’s the weekend so he actually could stay up all night and play Animal Crossing, like he initially wanted to, but for some reason he doesn’t feel like doing it anymore. So he’s just staring into space.

He sighs. “What am I doing,” he whines and rolls over onto his stomach, stuffing his face into his pillow. As soon as he turns, he suddenly hears a tiny thunk from across his room.

At first, he doesn’t move, thinking it’s his brain making up sounds, but then he hears it a second time. He sits up and turns over again to face where the sound is coming from. When he hears the sound again, he sees something fly by his window. He squints his eyes, making a what-the-hell expression. “ _Is_   _someone throwing_ rocks _at my window?_ ” He thinks, throwing his covers off himself and sliding off his bed onto the floor.

He crawls over to his window and slowly raises his head to peek out. Just as his eyes meet the window, another rock is thrown at his window. It startles him and makes him fall backward with a hand on his chest where his heart is. “What the fuck!” He whisper-yells. He stands up and looks out of his window to find a black, hooded figure below his window.

Before the person can throw another rock at his window, he opens it. “What the fuck are you doing, Hyunjin!?” He shouts softly, so his parents next door don’t hear him.

The figure - _Hyunjin_ \- looks up and starts waving.

“Are you throwing stones at my window?” He asks, dumbfounded by this idiot of a friend he has. “What do you have a phone for?!”

Hyunjin opens his mouth to say something and then closes it. He points to Seungmin and nods. “You’re right.”

Seungmin rolls his eyes with a sigh and shuts his window back. Not even three seconds later, when he turns around to go back to his bed, he hears a bigger and louder thud _._ “The-!”

He goes back to his window and reopens it. “What the fuck!? Did you just throw your _phone_ at my window!?”

The black hooded boy gives him a look of confusion. “But you just said-”

“I meant to _call_ me, you big-headed _dipshit!_ ” He whisper-shouts.

Hyunjin’s mouth turns into an ‘O’ shape as he realizes what Seungmin meant and grins sheepishly. “Oops?”

Seungmin face-palms and groans. “There’s _no_ way mom and dad didn’t hear that,” he mumbles.

 

**_+Bonus_ **

 

Seungmin stumbles into the kitchen with a yawn. When he opens his eyes, he finds his mother and his older sister staring at him with fondness, but he mistakes it for disappointment. He frowns and raises his hands up in defeat. “What did I do?” He asks.

His sister bursts into laughter as his mother shakes her head.

“Next time, tell him to use the front _door_ ,” his mother says and turns back around to finish making her coffee.

Seungmin’s eyes widen as his face flushed in embarrassment. “Y-Yes, mother,” he mumbles, making his sister begin to laugh harder.

**Author's Note:**

> seungmin: are you throwing stones at my window? what do you have a phone for?  
> hyunjin: you're right  
> seungmin, a few seconds later: what the fuck? did you just throw your phone at my window?
> 
> [here](https://twitter.com/STRAYKIDSTFLN/status/997853991449968641)


End file.
